


What we offer to our Goddesses

by nephthy_s



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I wrote a poem, and i am still sad, because daenerys is art, cries in a corner, dany deserved better, everyone deserved better, fuck it, my poor baby, this means i am still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthy_s/pseuds/nephthy_s
Summary: a childa pawna mothera GoddessA poem inspired by Daenerys Targaryen and her life.





	What we offer to our Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you scroll through Miss Daenerys' videos on youtube at 3 am in the night.  
> That is, you get sad and write poems.
> 
> Please enjoy what I wrote! (while sobbing)

She had been a child once  
Naive and noble  
Sitting on foreign stones with hands held out,  
begging for  
kindness,  
mercy,  
and childhood.

She had been a pawn once  
Docile and brave  
Wrapped in gossamer winds with her heart in her mouth,  
praying for  
justice,  
love,  
and home.

She is a goddess now and she is a mother.  
She can be all the things that this world refused to be.  
So that's what she becomes. Everything.  
_Kindness_  
_Mercy_  
_Justice_  
_and Love._

But she is a Goddess now.  
And once in a while she is just hungry.

\- _Fire and Blood._  
[ _Only Fire and Blood is what we offer to a Goddess._ ] 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to come cry with me in the comments, you are most welcome.  
> * sobs *


End file.
